MLG-ADD-COMIC: TSRITW + EVERYTHING
=Rules= #You can only edit the comic: not the music. #You cannot wreck this comic. #You can't make zones in places on Earth. (unless it's waves 441-450) #Because it’s too many long, use anchor link to move. =Comic= Tackle Volcano Flashy stub.png|HECK NO JOKEMON IS LEAKING INTO OUR WORLD! Walleye.png|(lands on head) Woah, where am I? Spideraticus.png|HISSS (lands on walleye) Fuotel delete.png|You have no clue what it's like to invade- (gets extinguished) TiggeredMemeV2.jpg Undine.png|Ow... Bogianblocky.png|Ribbit Raa ROO!!! (OH NO NO!!!) KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|Eek! Undine, from Jokemon World! Yellow Chuchu.png|AND DON'T FORGET ME! Botasaur.png|(robotic roar) BUBBLEGUN.PNG|LOOK OUT, JOKEMONS! Undine.png|We're friendly. The demon did it all. BUBBLEGUN.PNG|Oh, looks like we should recruit you three. Burrbo.png|YOOOO NO! THE DEMON! Legoadam324sgirlfriend.png|HEY CLONE PRINTER, HOW'S YOUR TIME HELPING THE DEMON? CLONEPRINTER TRUE.jpg|It's good! FIGHTER! FIGHTER!.jpg|OK! IT'S TIME! (collides objonio with jokemon world) (jokemon world and objonio combine into Rainboworld) BlazeCure.PNG|Sir, our world is destroyed. Or, combined. BOLTY.PNG|カブロム！ KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|それは何で？ I mean, what the heck happened? CLONEPRINTER TRUE.jpg|WE DESTROYED OBJONIO! OR MORE LIKE COMBINE IT. FIGHTER!.jpg|Yeah, I'm Fighter! YOU THINK YOU'LL BE SAFE? NO! WE'RE SENDING DEMONS. IMG 0896.png|(censored since it's creepy!) SUPERGOON.gif|RRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Spideraticus.png|Spideractus here. Insect General! FIGHTER!.jpg|YEAH, SOME OF OUR DEMONS INTRODUCED THERESELF. THERE'S MORE. HAVE FUN BEING DESTROYED! DarkAceG4.png|(Why 2 isn't plogress?) DarkAceG3.png|OKAY, THAT'S IT, DON'T LET THEM MAKE PLOGRESS! RELEASE MORE DEMONS! Undine.png|I'm water, but if intense heat I steam up >_< Botasaur.png|ROOOOOOOOAR? (What do you mean?!) DarkAceG5.png|Like, fiery-fiery. BlazeCure.PNG|I command you to stop! (gets beaten up by fighter and thrown into cage) DarkAceG2.png|HA. FIGHTER!.jpg|NOW THE FIERY DEMONS. Fuotel delete.png|(clones of firey are created) Flashy stub.png|WE ARE ALL DOOMED! BFDIPin.png|Meanwhile, in Geometry Heights (Scribbloza's Rainboworld variant) Shooty.png|We're dead. What are we supposed to do? Bilocyte.png|HISSSSSS Flauty.png|HoW bOuT yOu DiE? Shooty.png|Flauty?! Shooty.png|Oww... a sharp pain... oww... (is possessed) Bilocyte.png|HISSS Applecot.png|Why I see Shooty acting weird?! Shooty.png|BeTtEr DiE... BlazeCure.PNG|MEANWHILE IN TACKLE VOLCANO HOTRODERICK.png|BETTYA CAN'T KILL ME! (drives away generating enemy firies) Caula.png|So... where am I? KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|LOOK! Hey there, note! Caula.png|...Who are you? I'm Caula. I don't know where my brothers gone but now there is only you who can reliably depend on you. Mountain Dew Pose.png|Look out HOTRODERICK.png|Not today, you scuttle! (throws a wrench at Mt. Dew, disarming him) Mountain Dew Pose.png|Ow -Gun Shoots Mt, Dew -NOOOO! HOTRODERICK.png|Ha- MOUNTAIN DEW'S LEAKING OUT OF HIM AND NOW IT'S TIME TO REPAIR YOUR ATTITUDE YOU STUPID WATER LIFEFORM! Undine.png|DON'T THREATEN ME! Fuotel delete.png|It's time to slice you with my fiery knife! (Lv. 1 Firey) I icon.png|Notice: everyone is Level 1. Mountain Dew Pose.png|I Leaking Posion oh no tnt is ntex to me. TNT.png|KA-BOOM Mountain Dew Pose.png|I am made out of metal only tiny leak boi!. DarkAceG5.png|Moutain Dew Get me that car HOTRODERICK.png|OH NOPE. Fuotel delete.png|Firey uses Burn Slash on Mountain Dew! Mountain Dew Pose.png|Hey i on your team! Flashy stub.png|Were all doomed! DarkAceG5.png|Resummon's TNT Blow them up TNT.png|Okie Mamm Caula.png|Caula used water wave!(TNT defused) Fuotel delete.png|Firey #2 uses Burn Slash on Undine! Undine.png|Ow! (Undine uses Umbrella Smack, defeating the Firey) Caula.png|I can wide attack!(Caula uses water notes, hit to some Firies) Mountain Dew Pose.png|Oh noyo look out Firies Caula.png|Looks like explosion thingy coming... *But he holding guitar* 2018-01-Objonio 2.png|WAVE 2 Fuotel delete.png|Firey uses Stab! Caula.png|Caula avoided! Fuotel delete.png|Firey #2 uses Burn Slash on Caula! Caula.png|Avoided! Fuotel delete.png|Fiery #3 uses Fury Strike on Caula! Hit 3x! Caula.png|Caula used Water notes! Hit * 3*3! Fuotel delete.png|Splash damage! All Firies fainted! WAVE 3 SparkyFire.png|Sparky: FIRE, FIRE EVERYWHERE! Mountain Dew Pose.png|Hey Hey don't kill my friend -shoots caula- DarkAceG5.png|Dang it all my firies are dead dang it! Mountain Dew Shoot them! all SparkyFire.png|But hit to Sparky SparkyFire.png|Sparky fainted 17ha14matsu.png|*Meanwhile...* 2018-02-11-13-27-22-207 1.png|???: AHAHAHA! HOTRODERICK.png|Why are you riding? 2018-02-11-13-27-22-207 1.png|AHAHAHA! HOTRODERICK.png|Something annoying... Caula.png|Phew. (Wave 3 end, WAVE 4 start) Bob-omb.png|...(Silentive walking) Bob-omb.png|Bob-omb uses Self-Destruct on Botasaur! Dodge! SparkyFire.png|Sparky used Drain on Caula! Dodge! Caula.png|Haha, Oson can drain.(Caula used Water notes! Hit * 3*3!) Soda Can (Pose).png|I Come from the demon world i will make you slow with my fizz -Slows down Cuala- Ha Mountain Dew Pose.png|-Shoots Soda Can- Go Cuala Flashy stub.png|i open up the demon portal wave so any monster can come at anytime! Flashy stub.png|We are Doomed! Soda Can (Pose).png|is leaking fizz witch make pepole triped! I icon.png|Notice: Soda can doesn't fight he makes you slower and weaker kinda like an distraction! SparkyFire.png|Sparky used Drain on Caula! Undine.png|Undine used Rain of Sorrow! Super effective! All enemies are inflicted with fear! WAVE 4 COMPLETE!!! Bandinero.png|The heck? We need more troops! (the demon portal summons king-bob-omb and some enemies) King Bob-omb.png|MINIBOSS - Let's see how you're going to hulk me Kabloom! KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|I ain't scared! We have to throw him 5 times! Soda Can (Pose).png|Fizzs Kabloom now you are King Bob-omb.png|King Bob-omb uses Bomb Lob on Caula! Soda Can (Pose).png|Fizzes Caula nice teamwork king bomb Mountain Dew Pose.png|oh noyo evil incomeing! TNT.png|I Need fire! Flashy stub.png|Oh no tnt is geting lit up again! Caula.png|I hate that!(Caula used Sound push, TNT and Soda Can and King Bomb-omb and Sparky are pushed) King Bob-omb.png|*Throw count:1, TNT exploded and hit to Soda Can, Sparky fainted* King Bob-omb.png|King Bob-omb uses Full-Force Throw on Caula! Caula.png|I Avoid!(You can't attack to Caula!) King Bob-omb.png|King Bob-omb uses Full-Force Throw on Kabloom! KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|Kabloom dodges! Throws King Bob-omb! WAVE CLEARED! SparkyFire.png|Sparky used Drain on Caula! Direct hit! Caula.png|I hate that!(Caula used Sound push, Bomb-omb and Sparky are pushed) Bob-omb.png|Bob-omb used Self-destruct on Botasaur! Dodge! SparkyFire.png|The two Sparkies fuse into one big Sparky! Sparky used Fiery Hop! Caula.png|No more drain!(Caula used Water notes! Hit * 3*3!) Soda Can (Pose).png|Look out my fizz is slowing you down TNT.png|I Comeing cuala look out Mountain Dew Pose.png|-Shoots Tnt- Go! Mountain Dew Pose.png|Phew TNT.png|Hello! Mountain Dew Pose.png|ahh! Flashy stub.png|AHHH! DarkAceG5.png|Suprise! Cuala I icon.png|Notice: Ace, don't kidnap Caula until Wave 10’s end Mountain Dew Pose.png|-Shoots Ace- BlazeCure.PNG|MEANWHILE IN GEMORTY HEIGHTS FAShooty sq1.png|UgH... Flauty.png|UrGe... tO dEsTrOy. TSRITW!.png|WHAT THE FUDGE?! BlazeCure.PNG|MEANWHILE IN TACKLE VOLCANO Caula.png|It’s TIME. (Wave 6 end, WAVE 7 start) TNT.png|Caula used Sound push, TNT and Soda Can and Mountain Dew are pushed Soda Can (Pose).png|*TNT exploded and hit to Soda Can and Mountain Dew, They are fainted* SparkyFire.png|The Sparkies faint two! WAVE 8! Bandinero.png|WE HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO FIGHT THEM! Flashy stub.png|HECK NO DarkAceG5.png|Fight my demons! Guys try to respawn cola he can slow them down too! Bandinero.png|Bandinero used Tackle! Botasaur.png|Botasaur used crunch on Bandinero! TNT.png|WOW Soda Can (Pose).png|Guys your on the same team! Bob-omb.png|No big suprise Mountain Dew Pose.png|-Shoots Bob-omb And he Expodles Any Everybody faints- HOTRODERICK.png|(WAVE 10 STARTS) LOOKS LIKE I'M GOING TO HAVE TO KILL YOU MYSELF! Oson.png|Hi bro! Caula.png|Oson!? Why are you riding!? Oson.png|I can help! (Boss’s shield are washed by Oson’s direct attack) HOTRODERICK.png|GET OUTTA MY CAR! (throws wrenches at kabloom & yellow chuchu) Yellow Chuchu.png|(kabloom and yellow chuchu dodges) Oh no! Oson1.png|Why you aren't throw that to me? HOTRODERICK.png|Because from the smoke I produced, you breathed it while I was riding this! I know that you're the mysterious voice! That's why I'm using my Hard Vroom and now guess what? Oson2.png|?! (starts choking) Oson3.png|Oson washed every status effects! Everyone’s defense are downed! Mountain Dew Pose.png|Rember me Hot Roderieck HOTRODERICK.png|!? (throws Oson! Phase 2!) HOTRODERICK.png|LOOKS LIKE I'M GONNA JUST HAVE TO RIDE WITHOUT YOU GUYS! (CHASE STARTS) Oson2.png|Oh no! he runs away! Caula.png|Use that board! Oson.png|Okay, everyone ride to that! HOTRODERICK.png|NOT A CHANCE! (throws a wheel, breaking the board) HOTRODERICK.png|YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO RUN IF YOU WANT TO CATCH ME! (throws in some bob-ombs) Oson.png|You broken our board huh? That’s cheating!(Oson refrects every attacks that targeted to him) Caula.png|But the other boys' boards are almost broken, so out if the stamina runs out, are not they?(Caula avoiding) Oson.png|Don't worry, My time shift attack will stop that car. HOTRODERICK.png|?! (starts choking) HOTRODERICK.png|OH, GOSH! MY CAR'S EMITTING SMOKE WHILE MY CAR'S FROZEN! LOOKS LIKE I'M JUST GOING TO JUST JUMP OUT! (jumps out of car) SalamanderPuyo.png|(jumps out of car, turns out to be kidnapped, and scorches hot roderick, finishing the wave) I icon.png|Notice: The waves in this area is complete! I icon.png|Notice: Oson And Mountain Dew recluited! Tick Tock Glacier KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|Here we are, Tick Tock Glacier! Known to be memey of its kind! KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|...Botasaur? Botasaur.png|(is puffed up) KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|BOTASAUR! (un-puffs botasaur) KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|Whoever did this, PREPARE!!! Mr. Blizzard.png|It's your stupid spells. KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|NO IT'S NOT! (WAVE 11 START) Caula.png|Oh no, I can't use freezy beat Oson3.png|Because this area is Ice area. And I can melt Ice.(Oson used burner heading!) Unfrozen_ice_cream_pose.png|i save the day Mr. Blizzard.png|Mr. Blizzard thrown snow ball to Ice cream and Kabloom! Bob-omb.png|Tick tock SalamanderPuyo.png|Salamander used Fiery Spin! Bob-omb ignited! Unfrozen_ice_cream_pose.png|ITS TO HOT Mountain Dew Pose.png|MY BULLETS won't shoot Oson.png|Oson thrown Bob-omb that unknown where came from! Hit to Mr. Blizzard! FrozenStraw.png|(is frozen solid) KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|Oh, Straw. You think this is the same one who tried to kill Botasaur? Oh look, Module 8 Detector. In ship. What? Botasaur.png|Data scan... (roar) Monster had freaky face, big head, and that's all. ROOOOAR! Unfrozen_ice_cream_pose.png|I Tricked you throws icecream at KABLOOM FrozenStraw.png|-Wakes up- Heals Bom-omb Unfrozen ice cream pose.png|(suddenly puffs up) KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|WHAT THE HECK?! (throws the bob-omb as it tries to blow him up) (WAVE 12) TNT.png|-Icecream Expoldes- Hi I Got an suprise FrozenStraw.png|-Heals Icecream- Unfrozen ice cream pose.png|Hello! FrozenStraw.png|-Heals Caula- Caula.png|Is it a new thing? I want to take him as a friend. Mr. Blizzard.png|(They look at the frozen straw, apparently they seem interested) Li'l Brr.png|(Same) Bandinero.png|(Same) FrozenStraw.png|-Debuffs Cuala- And -Heals Mr Bizzlard- Unfrozen ice cream pose.png|-Pumblems Cuala- Oson.png|What's that, what's going on?(Heals Caula and melts Ice cream) Mr. Blizzard.png|Mr. Blizzard are returned with satisfaction FrozenStraw.png|-Go's Back to sleep- Mountain Dew Pose.png|What did i miss 17ha14matsu.png|*Meanwhile...* Mountain Dew Pose.png|Oh and i be heading to gemorty heights Flashy stub.png|I Come DarkAceG5.png|Sly Stop them Soda Can (Pose).png|its to cold mamm Winter Windster.png|WELL THAT'S RIGHT!!! SalamanderPuyo.png|Hiss?! (uses Flames of Fury, inflicting Fury to Mr. Blizzard) FrozenStraw.png|-Wakes up- -Heals Mr. Blizzard- Their you go captain 17ha14matsu.png|*Meanwhile end...* Oson.png|(Wave 12 end, WAVE 13 start)So, what are they playing? Iceberg pose by xanyleaves-d71m0rh.png|NO GAMES! Category:Comics Category:Free-Add Comic Category:Sliceproof